User blog:Patts9009/Chelsea --Dis Raps for Hire
Request: Epic Llyod, can you do one about my ex, she was hiding guys numbers in her phone, inviting me to parties then uninviting me so she can be "wild and crazy" going there in a corset and kissing guys then tells me after leaving me. She was also hanging out with ex fuck buddies getting drunk and high with them when she would leave to go home for school breaks, hiding it saying she wasn't with them, then tells me she was months later cuz she "felt bad", saying they were only friends as I see her bash me calling me faggot to them and telling them she loves them and calling them baby, getting FB messages from 50 year old guys she had fucked telling her they miss her wetness. Even after all that I stayed cuz I loved her, Tried telling and showing her that these guys are friends cuz they just wanted to fuck her. I never asked her to stop talking to them or delete them but she did then blew up on me saying I ruined her life.Telling her parents half the truth and never telling them why I didn't like the guys she was hanging out with, cuz they were only and have only ever used her physically and got high and drunk. I loved her and showed her in every aspect of the word never once doing things like this to her or anything unloving or shady. And she's got karma coming back her way, Every lie and shady thing she did will come back her way. Her name is Chelsea Bertoglio, she's from Laguna Hills CA Lyrics: Brandon 1: Sorry you ain't got the best, but no fret, We're here to slap a bitch, and you can bet, That she's going to be sorry you contacted me. Here's a little tale that will help you see. Karma's a bitch then you start to love one, A "crazy and wild" chick who only wants to have fun. She's from CA, what did you really expect? In her later years, she'll be full of regret. She's slept with so many dudes, she has all the STDs, With the behavior she has, a dis rap just has to be. I'm sorry you chose this girl, there were so many others, Especially ones without fifty year old lovers, But who am I to judge? I'm just dissing a bitch, one that has a pussy that always has an itch. I can see perfectly why she's like she is, She got drunk then high off that drugged kiss. MAT4YO 1: HOOLD UP SOMEBODY CALL THE EXTERMINATOR CAUSE WE GOT SOME BAD BEHAVIOR RANGING FROM SNAKE TO RAT, A NAKED BIG FAT LIAR IS ABOUT TO GET DOUSED IN FIRE by a dis raps for hire by the one of many guys who's been through the fire and the flames with a cheating dame who claimed that she was ready to go steady and take your last name what a shame, then she changed, and of course, you're to blame you gave the girl enough attention but she wanted the fame she was tired of you, so she slept with other dudes she was lying to you, and lying with them too Now I know you tried your hardest to stay and not to screw it up but you gave this bitch the world, and she blew it up so stand up, and say enough is enough, this chick is cut make sure you turn her down after all that "turning up" A gerbil with a heart frost bitten, sheer cold probly left you cause you weren't over 50 years old Brandon 2: You're a great guy, asking her to stop and all, But next time, tell her to step out of the corset and stand tall; Tell her to stop being shady, and show you some respect, You showed her loved and the meaning of the word in every aspect. If she still doesn't change, go ahead and throw her out, Then you tell her months, you "felt bad" and watch her pout. When you hear this and still don't believe me, Take it from someone who's done this before, Matty. MAT4YO 2: Exactly, in fact, you should take it from Mat your probly wacked thinking whats happened was not in the pact but you gotta listen to me cause its true cause i had girls who used to do to me the same ish that this bitch did to you she said you ruined her life, and now its time to make that true show this girl that she should regret everything she did to you Make your name the one that she'll never forget Spit in her face and see if that's enough to get her wet I'm speaking for every kid who thinks that nice guys finish last keep in mind that all that matters is they finish at last You dont have to run fast, just make sure you win it with a girl who will love you even after you cross the finish And if you really wanna be able to say you won, tell her parents every single little thing that she's done Then grab a ball of tether, punch it hard as you can And let it come around and knock Chelsea all the way to San Fran SoundCloud Link https://soundcloud.com/brandon-mcnamara-1/dis-raps-for-hire-fanmade Category:Blog posts